


Golden

by alwaysinrainymood



Series: Fine Line Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fine Line, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysinrainymood/pseuds/alwaysinrainymood
Summary: The morning after a long conversation.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Fine Line Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571824
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Golden, by Harry Styles.

Harry woke up to the feeling he was alone.

It was not the first time, and certainly wouldn’t be the last, given the circumstances. 

But damn. After last night, he really thought things would get on course. It as such a long conversation, they had talked about everything, discussed so many details… 

He felt his chest warm with hope for the first time in years, specially after they gave in into the persistent, latent and growing desire between them, a tension that would always make them company, would always be around them, wherever they went, whatever they were talking about. 

And it was good. It was amazing, so amazing that he could still feel the burn of the scratches on his back, his lips still numb from kissing. 

His eyes were still closed, thinking about everything he lived last night. The memories were fresh and warm, but the mattress by his side was cold. He was alone.

For a few seconds, he decided to stay inside. He didn’t want to face reality, face the new conversations, the new fights, that felt like an endless war he was in. He wanted to win, of course, but it was just so hard… So many problems, so many years of being inside of such giant mess… It would just be easier to stay with his eyes closed, ignoring the world outside his bedroom, or outside his own body.

But there was a piece of someone else inside of his chest. And there was remnants of someone else all over his bedroom as well, starting from the pillow, smelling deliciously like the hair he’d burried his face into last night.

He couldn’t run away, it was inside of him. Has been for years now.

Harry opened his eyes and sighed. Ran his hand through his face, pulled his hair for two seconds. Coughed lightly and threw the blankets away. Pushed his legs to the floor and put himself standing, pausing for a long stretch before leaving his bedroom.

When he first woke up, he thought it was still early in the morning. But the sun was bright, the whole house was clear, liten. And he wondered if, last night, in the hurry and emotion of the moment, he forgot to close everything.

He took the stairs slowly. He felt his body lazy, heavy. Inside his head, he planned to eat a fruit and come back to bed. Even though he knew a new fight was coming soon, he needed to be ready for it. With his body rested, he could resist and insist firmly. 

Harry entered the kitchen. He was ready to see the dishes from last night - two glasses, a bottle of wine, two plates - but it was all clean. His eyebrows united for a second, trying to remember. Yeah, he probably did them all before the conversation. He was just so concentrated on the voice, unbelievably sounding inside these walls again, he could have done the dishes, a whole dinner all over again, in an automatic mode. 

He got watermelon from inside of the fridge. Cut it in little cubes, took two steps towards the isle on the kitchen. 

And then he saw.

The door to the outside area was open. The wind was warm, coming inside. Harry’s eyes went wide. He closed the door when they came back inside, he was sure! 

Worried he left the plate with his fruits on the isle. Took the steps that separated him from the door. Peeked outside.

The swimming pool was blue. As blue as always. The floor was still white, the brims of the beach umbrellas around the pool were moving together with the wind. It was warm, as summer should be. 

But then, there was a body inside of the pool. A beautiful, beautiful body, with golden, sun kissed, naked skin, inside the swimming pool. Free. As he belonged there. Eyes closed, body floating on water.

“You’re here.”

His eyes opened with the words Harry didn’t even mean to say. Then he smiled, the most beautiful smile Harry has ever seen. The sun was all over his skin, but brightest here on his lips, on his smile.

He moved his arms and legs, standing on the pool, looking at Harry.

“Shouldn’t I?”

“‘Course you should.”

Louis shuddered, his smile growing.

“You should come inside.”

Harry’s eyebrows rose.

“Should I?”

“‘Course you should.”

Harry laughed lightly, loving the way Louis thought himself as so smart.

He pushed his briefs down his legs.

Jumped inside the pool.

Louis laughed, threw a bit of water on him when he came back to the surface. He was still smiling when their chests touched.

“Thought you had left.”

Louis’ head tilted to the right side. Harry’s hand touched the side of his neck that was exposed.

“There’s no reason for it. I know you wouldn’t like to be alone.”

Harry shook his head.

“I really don’t.”

Louis nodded. His face came closer, their lips pressed.

“We’ll work it out.”

Louis’ arms and legs moved him a few feet away from Harry. He smiled again, letting his body flat on the water, floating again. He was vibrant, shining. 

And Harry thought he’d never seen anything prettier in his life.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There will be one short fic for each song in the album. They all belong in this storyline, going back and forth in time.


End file.
